Frozen Bells
by Jay aka Jordan
Summary: "I felt like someone had thrown me into a fire, I felt the heat coming from within me. My body, my mind felt like was being tested. I could feel like I was being torn apart. But the only thing that kept me sane and helped bear the pain was knowing that if I survive whatever this was, I was going to do my damnedest to make Rosalie Hale the happiest woman for as long as I live."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Ms. Meyer does!

A few OCC characters...

Co-Author with **Blaise Night**

Hey guys I know I have another story (well 2) that haven't been updated in a while but I will get on it. But anyways me and my manz are making this story together and well we hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Preface**

_Alice's POV_

As I was setting my bags down the living room floor, my sister walked in follow by our cousins. The four blondes come in carrying a few bags with their desired purchases. Since, the day I've told them that I was having trouble with my visions, Rosalie, my sister has been more moody more so than usual. Anyone could sense that from a mile away she was unhappy.

As we all settle in, Carlisle appeared in with Esme, Eleazar and Carmen behind them.

"Children; Esme, Eleazar , Carmen and I have decided it is time for us to move. The people here are getting suspicious of our ages. It's been 6 years, so we think it's time for us to move, any suggestions?" Carlisle asked.

"Forks, I have a feeling there is a lot in store for us there. Also, I had a vision Jasper would find his mate, although I did not get a clear look at her." I said and watched each one of my family members' reactions. Tanya, Emmett, Edward, Irina, and the parents were very happy with this. Jasper was so surprised with the news, shock evident on his face. Rosalie, his twin was not happy. I could see she was livid and I was a little scared of what she would say.

_Rosalie's POV_

I cannot believe they all want to move back to Forks where those mutts live. Oh, on top of that Jasper gets to find his mate, this is such bullshit. Everyone is looking at me for my response. I glare at all of them and said...

"Do what you want, just know if this all backfires it's all on you Alice." I sneer at my pixie like sister, who flinches slightly then smiles a 1000 watt smile at me. I roll my eyes and turn to look at my twin. Who seemed to still recovering from the news.

"And congrats you finally get a mate Jas." I say in a jealous tone and I know he can feel the anger and jealousy coming off in waves from me, so he excuses himself and runs in the direction of the forest. Esme looks sad as he leaves. Carlisle turns to me and says-

"Rose, we know you do not like the wolves but you must put that aside for your family, ok?"

"Whatever." With that I run to room and look out of my window at the clear blue sky and think. Tanya has Emmett my best friend, jasper is getting his mate, when the fuck will I get the person I can call mine? I asked. Silence was the answer I got. I sighed and kept looking at the darkening sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola peeps, sorry its been a minute but me and my partner have lives, well i think she does anyways heres an update. Hope you enjoy !

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of these characters..sadly. Its all stuff.

Co-Author: **Blaise Night**

* * *

**Light in the Dark**

_(Third Person POV)_

Bella looked around trying to figure out which part of the forest she was in. In some part of her brain she knew where she was but everything looked blurry. It was as if something was keeping her from seeing clearly. Of what she was sure of was the fact that someone had their back towards her. She could hardly make out the person in front of her. Bella could see the outline of the stranger, guessing she was a woman. Bella felt a desire to reach to this person and hold to them and never let go. She knew that it was very important to her. The woman seemed to be trying to hold on to herself. Bella tried to take a step forward but she couldn't move. When she looked up, she saw the women had started to walk away. Bella called out to her but the woman was picking up speed and was out of her sight before she could finish her sentence…

Bella shoots up from her bed sweating ferociously. Charlie was holding her by her shoulders. Bella looked up as her mother moving to sit on the other side of the bed and offer her the cup.

"Bella, what is wrong with you? Your mother and I were yelling for you to wake up for 5 minutes now" Charlie says putting his hand to her forehead. She's burning up, maybe she's - Charlie stopped his thought and shook his head knowing what he was thinking was ridiculous. Bella calmed her breathing and looked at her parents. Their eyes were filled with concern. Like the others time before she felt a familiar rush to her cheeks. She hated to see the worry looks on her parents. Until she figured out what was up with the damn dream, she'll just have to suck it up.

"Dad, Mom. I'm fine, really. What time is it?" Bella asked.

"7:30" he answered. _Shit! _ Bella thought. She knew she had to get ready for school. She shot out of bed and went to the bathroom. Charlie chuckled and left to get ready for work but he still felt something was a little off with his daughter.

_(Bella POV)_

I'm rushing to get ready for school. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and now was looking at myself in the mirror. My long chestnut brown hair is slightly curly because of the shower and my chocolate brown eyes are a shade lighter today but there are slight dark rings under them from my reoccurring dream. I go back to my room put on my skinny jeans, black chucks, and green flannel shirt. I grab my back pack and brown jacket and head down stairs. Charlie is already gone; he leaves me a granola bar and an apple for breakfast which I grab and head to the 2003 Land Rover he bought off of Billy Black. It's cold, wet and dreary outside. I get in and head to school. When I get out of the car I start to walk to the entrance of the school. I notice all of the students staring at something; I'm too tired to care so I keep on walking and start to head straight to homeroom.

_(Rose POV)_

So we moved to Forks, Washington two weeks ago and now it's time to go to school. I really don't want to be around the humans they are just strange creatures. I go to my closet and grab my black 3 inch stiletto heels, skinny jeans, and a white blouse that is buttoned down to see the top if my cleavage. To top it all off I put on a black leather jacket. I grab my purse and go at vampire speed to the bottom of the stairs to be greeted by my siblings and cousins. At school I would be a senior along with jasper, my "twin", Tanya, Kate and Edward while Irina, Emmett, and Alice would be juniors. I looked at my family's appearance; Jasper is wearing slacks with a blue dress shirt and dress shoes. His blonde hair was combed over the right and is quite shiny. Alice is wearing a black dress that was a little puffy at the bottom her black hair is flat down on her head with small bangs over her eyebrows. Emmett is wearing a navy blue tight sweater with blue jeans and a white jacket, his black hair combed neatly, it kind of looks like a high top fade. Edward was wearing a black shirt with jeans making him look like an emo and his bronze hair looks like bed hair. Tanya had her pale blonde hair very curly it went down a little pass her shoulder blades. She was wearing tan pants, a white blouse and a brown jacket with brown boots. Kate has the same pale blonde hair color as her sister Tanya but her hair is straight, long (it goes to her mid back) and is silky, she is wearing jeans, a white turtle neck and a light brown jacket. Her own hair rivaled my own except mine is platinum blonde. Last but not least Irina's hair is wavy, long, and golden blonde she is wearing a black skirt with tights underneath and a light blue blouse and a black jacket. After saying good bye to our parents we went to our cars. Emmett and Kate, the only mated kids of the family, hop into Emmett's black 2002 Pontiac Sunfire. Edward, Tanya, Irina, and Jasper get into Edwards silver Volvo and Alice and I get into my red BMW. We drive off to Forks High and enter the parking lot. As we get out our cars everyone stares at us like we are on if Hollywood's biggest stars except one girl who is walking into the building determined. _How odd_ I thought. I push that thought away and walk with my family pass the irritating humans. We can all hear them whispering,

_"Damn those girls look like they came out of Sports Illustrated."_

_"Guys they are baddest girls in this school."_

_"Who am I going to get first"_ All the boys say to each other. I snort and so do my siblings and cousins. Even in their dreams they wish they could talk to us nonetheless touch us. Then we had to hear all the fangirling,

_"Omg look at the big burly one he has such cute dimples"_ Emmett being is charming self is smiling the whole time we are walking. This girl's comment causes Kate to growl and slightly spark up, Emmett tells her to calm down which she does… reluctantly. Another girl whispers to her friend_ "I like the blonde his mysterious features are so intriguing."_ Jasper smirks and keeps walking. Before we made it to the door a girl came up to Edward and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Jessica and I would like it if you sat with me and my friends at lunch." Edward raised an eyebrow at her and responded

"Sorry Jessica, I can't, seeing as I don't really know you and I would like to be with my family." She looked like someone kicked her puppy and she quickly went back to her group of friends. "Denied." Emmett said while coughing, we all chuckled and went to our separate home rooms. The Denali's one way, the Cullen's another and that left Jasper and I the Hales together to go to our room.

_(Bella POV)_

Every turn I've made so far, I have been listening to the whole school gossiping about the new comers. The girls kept talking how "hot, sexy, and muscular" the guys were and the same thing about the girls. Jeez, couldn't they keep something to themselves? I kept making my way towards homeroom which was English 11.

As I turn towards where my homeroom should be I came face crashing into a wall. At least I think that's what it was but when my brain came to, and Hand was being offer to me I looked up and came face to face with whom I assume to be one of the new kids. He was huge! A body builder with black hair that had hair that reminded me of Bruno Mars and beautiful golden eyes. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up with ease. He was smiling like a little boy with his dimples showing and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen and I'm new here." He says sheepishly, I giggle at him because how can a boy this big be so shy.

"We'll I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella and I can help you around I have been here since 9th grade so I can help you." He smiles and he wraps his strong arm around my shoulders as I steer him to his first class which happen to be mine English 11. We walk in together and everyone stares at us, I ignore them and go to sit at a table that had another golden eyed god sitting there. This one is small like a pixie, she is smiling very wide. _She must be Emmett's sister_ I thought. Before I could sit down the little pixie jumps out of her seat and gives a fierce hug. I pat her back and she lets go of me then looks into my eyes,

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, Emmett's sister, your Bella Swan?"

"I am."

"Yay! We are going to be the best of friends!" I'm a little taken aback by her statement but smile anyway. We sit down and the teacher, Mrs. Hendricks, starts the lesson. When given group work Alice and Emmett talked animatedly to me. I learn they have three other siblings and three cousins. They also have given me their own nicknames which are quite funny to me. I really like them, so friendly but I have this weird feeling that they are hiding something. The bell rings and we get up to leave. Alice and Emmett have next period together and they go to the class together but before they go they tell bye to me.

"Bye Belly-Bear!" says Emmett.

"Bye Bells!" says Alice. I give a smile and wave at them and head to AP Calculus. I walk into the classroom and sit down in the back alone. The classroom becomes filled with students and the bell rings and Mr. Stanley begins to discuss the 1st quarter lesson plan. Then the door opens and a platinum blonde supermodel walks in with the almost the same golden eyes as Emmett and Alice but hers are slightly lighter.

"Jeez she looks like a hotter version of Wonder Woman." I mumble, then her eyes snap to me, at first they are shocked then they become slits as she glares at me. I look away to avoid the threatening gaze.

_(Rose POV)_

I just had AP US history with Jasper and now I'm walking around this stupid school trying to find this AP Calculus class. Two minutes after the bell rings indicating second period has begun. 5 minutes later I arrive at the classroom and enter the room all eyes are on me which I ignore. Then I hear someone mumble _"Jeez she looks like a hotter version of Wonder Woman"_ I laugh inward upon hearing that but then I snap my eyes to the direction of that voice. I look into chocolate brown eyes that stare back me which I'm shocked to see because most people look away from me. I can see she's studying me and I glare at her causing her to turn away from me. I look around for somewhere to sit and what do you know the only seat open is the one next to her. I explain to Mr. Stanley why I'm late and he excuses me and I go to sit by the girl who isn't afraid to look Rosalie Hale in the eyes.


End file.
